1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to backlighting and modulation of displays. The invention is more particularly related to backlighting and modulation of edge-lit displays.
2. Discussion of Background
Typical direct backlight displays include a modulating panel such as an LCD panel that is directly illuminated by a light source (or sources) from behind the modulating panel. Edge-lit displays utilize light sources at an “edge” of a display and the light produced by the sources is then re-directed to the modulating panel.
Edge-lit displays are a popular choice for designers and consumers of today's LCDs. Accordingly, there are a number of patents and published patent applications relating to edge-lit displays, including, for example (each of which are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes):    PCT/US2010/041105 entitled “Edge-Lit Local Dimming Displays, Display Components and Related Methods”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2008/125926 entitled “Controllable Light-guide and Display Device”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2008/045200 entitled “Optical Loss Structure Integrated in an Illumination Apparatus”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2007/002232 entitled “Illumination Light Unit for Edge-lit Displays and System Using Same”;    PCT Publication No. WO 2004/079437 entitled “A Display Device and an Illumination System Therefor”;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,366,393 entitled “Light Enhancing Structures with Three or More Arrays of Elongate Features”;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,609 entitled “Methods for Manipulating Light Extraction from a Light Guide”;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,766 entitled “Display Device with Sideiluminated Cell”;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,233 entitled “Direct-vision/projection Type Liquid-crystal Display Having Light Source at the Edge of a Gap Between Two Liquid Crystal Panels”;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,231 entitled “Liquid Crystal Display Device with Edge Lit Lightguide Reflecting Light to Back Reflector by Total Internal Reflection”; and,    U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0280593 entitled “High Contrast Edge-lit Signs and Images.”
The advantages of edge-lit displays include that they can be produced having a thinner profile and may be more cost-efficient to produce than a direct-backlit display.